The Untold
by yournewbeloved
Summary: This tells the story of the first turned vampire after the Originals: Sophia Williams. Elijah/OC/Klaus.
1. Awakening

**The Untold**

 **This tells the story of Sophia, the first turned vampire after the Originals.  
Klaus/OC/Elijah.  
_**

Let me start at the very beginning. Before the bloodshed, the pain, the grief. Before losing every single person I cared for, before being betrayed by the person I trusted the most. Back when life was simple and still held joy, peace and love. Back in 977.

I was born Sophia Williams and everything about my life was ordinary. I lived with my mother, father, two sisters and two brothers. I helped my mother with the cooking, cleaning and sowing and talked to some of the other villagers when I had the chance. I always felt lucky to be the middle born. Having an older sister and brother, and a younger sister and brother, somehow always allowed me to stay out of mother's focus. I got away with more, I suppose. I enjoyed spending time with my friends whenever I could, especially at the evening fires, since that was a time of entertainment rather than chores. Even though the man I was undeniably in love with had only eyes for my best friend.

''Sophia! Where are you with your thoughts?'' Tatia laughs, waving her hand in front of my eyes. I snap out of my haze, shaking my head a little and letting out a chuckle. ''What is the matter with you, you have been distracted all evening,'' she continues.

''It's nothing, just had a long day,'' I reply, waving away her concern. The last thing I want to do is tell Tatia what has been on my mind, as I know that it would certainly drive us apart. I take a sip of wine and decide to distract her.

''Niklaus can't seem to take his eyes off of you. Again,'' I say, trying to disguise my jealousy. Not because she held Klaus' interest. But because she seemed to lure the eyes of every young—and sometimes not so young—man in the village upon her. Including the one I had loved for many moons now. Tatia turns around and meets Niklaus' gaze, smiles at him shyly and turns back to me. ''Well go on…'' I tell her, ''go talk to him.'' Tatia looks at me and shakes her head.

''He will try to kiss me again,'' she says, looking down in her cup. I suddenly feel bad for trying to push her in Niklaus' direction. Knowing that she has her eyes on someone else, and how Niklaus likes to make surprise moves, it was mean to try and make something like that happen again. But I can't help it, not when I am so sure that if it came down to the two of us, the choice would always be her. Sometimes I dream of him, and in my dreams he always picks me. Tatia realizes that she wanted to be with Klaus all along, and I finally get to be with—

''Elijah,'' Tatia smiles widely, pulling my head back from the clouds once more. I hadn't even noticed that he had joined us, and a light blush settles on my cheeks as I take another gulp of wine. ''Good evening, Tatia,'' Elijah says, and even I can sense the attraction between their gaze. I clear my throat and look away, feeling like I am intruding an intimate moment.

''You, too, Sophia,'' Elijah addresses me, and I quickly look up again, the sound of his voice saying my name sending a light shiver down my spine. ''Yes, hello,'' I smile back, lightly cringing at my weak reply. ''I…am going to get some more wine,'' I say, fleeing the overcrowded conversation as fast as I can. I sit by the fire and stare into the flames, avoiding the direction in which Tatia and Elijah are standing altogether. I don't make it any easier for myself. I know it's foolish to want someone who has eyes for someone else, especially since I panic and flee every time he speaks to me, but it is as if something takes control and makes me act that way. Not that it would make any difference had I been able to hold up a decent conversation. His heart belongs to Tatia and her heart belongs to him.

''Well look at you, having fun, Sophia?'' Rebekah asks, sarcasm dripping from her words as she sits down to me. ''You look exceptionally dreary tonight, what's wrong?''

I shrug and shake my head, downing the last bit of wine in one go. ''I suppose anyone would become miserable if they knew they had no happy future.'' I hate how pathetic I sound, but the late hour and the wine and the heavy feeling in my chest don't help shutting me up.

''That sounds awful, why would you say that?'' Rebekah asks, confused. I look at her and simply blink in disbelief. ''Look around, Rebekah. You should have this figured out by now,'' I say, finally looking at Tatia and Elijah again, which was actually the worst possible timing. Right in that moment, Elijah and Tatia were locked in a kiss, their arms around each other's waist and looking more in love than I thought they were.

I put my cup on the ground and get up. ''That is my cue… I am going to bed,'' I mumble, lightly hiccupping, and I make my way to the little cottage that belongs to my family. I stumble inside in a very weak attempt not to wake my younger siblings, but I manage to reach my bed without actually waking anyone. I lay down and try to push away the picture of Elijah holding Tatia, but even in my dreams that night, it was all I could see.

* * *

''Sophia, those cloths are almost as filthy as they were before you washed them,'' my mother scolds me, holding up a dirty looking cloth. She looks at me, concern and irritation both present in her eyes, and I take the cloth from her. ''I'm sorry mother, I was dreaming…''

I dunk the cloth into the water again, scrubbing harder and longer now, until I am certain it is completely clean. After washing all of them, I proceed to hang them up on a thin string, the routine of washing settling in again.

''Sophia? Where have you been, I haven't seen you in days.''

I freeze at Tatia's voice. I have been avoiding her ever since the night of the fire, but I don't want her to catch on. Despite my efforts of hiding it, however, avoiding her led to the exact opposite of what I wanted. I turn to face her and smile.

''I know, I have been very busy helping mother around the house. I would have stopped by for a chat, but I haven't had the chance yet,'' I lie. She replies with a nod and a smile.

''Well, it's good that I see you now, because I have big news. Elijah and I finally kissed,'' she in a hushed tone, yet still loaded with excitement. Despite my fierce envy, I couldn't help but be happy for her. She seemed so intensely ecstatic about it that it made me smile either way.

''Tatia, that's wonderful,'' I tell her, embracing her in a tight hug. ''I knew you two would find each other eventually,'' I add, and this I can say without having to lie. She smiles excitedly and opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a horrific cry of a familiar voice.

''Mother, help!''

We both turn and look in the direction the call for help had come from and watch as Niklaus walks into view, carrying his younger brother into the square, where he lays him down in front of their house. Their mother, Esther, along with the rest of the family gather around the young boy, with expressions of pure horror on their faces. Tatia and I slowly approach and my breath catches in my throat. The young Mikaelson boy, Henrik, always so full of life and kindness, lay still as if he was asleep, but with his eyes wide open and covered in blood. I hear Klaus say something about the wolves and my blood runs cold. I watch as Esther pleads for our medicine woman to help her, to do anything to make Henrik breathe again, but it soon becomes clear that there is nothing to be done.

I look around to find Tatia, hadn't she been standing next to me this whole time? My eyes settle on her long, beautiful brown hair, and the two arms that embrace her slender form. I shouldn't be surprised that she was comforting Elijah, and I couldn't help but feel selfish for wishing it was me he was holding. I shouldn't be having those thoughts after what had just happened.

Klaus' sobs bring me back to reality, and I walk over to him and Rebekah. Rebekah has her arms around him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, and I kneel next to them. I don't know what to say to either of them—what _do_ you say when someone's sibling just died—so instead I wrap my arms around them and hold them, allowing myself to feel their pain in hopes of making it that much easier for them. I look anywhere but Henrik's lifeless body and simply sit there, until Esther finally takes all of her children inside the house.

''Sophia?'' Tatia's soft voice says and I look up. ''Are you alright?'' she continues, and I realize that I must have been sitting there for a while since the Mikaelsons had returned to their home.

''Yes,'' I say as I get up and give her a small smile. ''I am alright. How is Elijah,'' I ask, knowing this wouldn't be a strange question to ask considering what had happened.

''He is heartbroken,'' she sighs sadly, clearly upset about the whole ordeal. I reach out and take her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

''Luckily he has you to get through this,'' I tell her with a warm smile, my jealousy momentarily forgotten. We embrace each other in a tight hug and stand like that for a couple of seconds, before letting go. ''Go home, we should all be safe right now,'' I tell her, and she nods in reply. We both return to our homes, where I continue to be with my family for the rest of the day. My mother keeps saying how we aren't allowed to go into the woods by ourselves anymore and how we must always be inside before nightfall. I hold my youngest sister, who is only four years old and doesn't understand what has happened yet, but feels the fear and tension in the air. I tell her that everything will be alright and that tomorrow everything will go back to normal. I couldn't have told her a bigger lie.

It was as if all of my friends had vanished. No Tatia, no Rebekah, no Elijah, no Klaus—none of the Mikaelsons for that matter. I had knocked on the Mikaelsons' door after six days without seeing them, but when Esther opened the door she had told me to leave and not come looking for them again, and that was the end of it.

It was so strange and didn't make sense at all, that theories like them being taken by the wolves or something else tragic like that just didn't seem to even fit. I was sure that I had seen them move about _inside_ the house a few times, but they simply stayed inside.

Tatia was nowhere to be found either, and when I went to ask for her, her mother simply shut the door in my face without so much as greeting me. I felt alone, despite still being with my family, and wanted to try and found out what was happening, but was forced to stay inside after it got dark. Then, one day they were back. All of them. Except Tatia.

It takes me a few seconds to get over the initial surprise of seeing Rebekah cross the square, a smile on her face as if nothing had happened. I walk towards her and grab her arm, not very hard, but just enough to make her stop walking.

''Rebekah…what happened?'' was all I could come up with to ask.

''What do you mean?'' she replies, smiling at me.

''I mean, where have you and your brothers been? You haven't been out for days…'' I say, a frown on my face.

''We were all in bed, sick. But we are better now,'' she said, simply shrugging off my question and continuing her way. I look after her, not in the slightest comforted by her reply. I don't believe a word of what she said, and I was curious to find out what _had_ happened.

''Sophia,'' I hear a familiar voice behind me, and I turn to see Klaus standing in front of me. I immediately notice that there is something different about him, and I realize that I had had the same feeling when I talked to Rebekah.

''Niklaus… are you feeling better?'' I ask, deciding to play along with their story for now.

''Much, thank you,'' he replies, his eyes on mine, a calmness over him that contrasts the state he was in after Henrik had just died so much that it catches me off guard a little. ''Walk with me?'

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of what I'm planning on making a long and detailed fic—though we'll have to see how that works out because I am horrible when making those kind of commitments. Please review if you have any questions or tips, and I hope that you'll stick around for the second chapter!**


	2. Transition

If not for Tatia, I would spend most of my time with Rebekah and Klaus. I adore Rebekah and her sweet and fun nature. She is passionate and bold, like I can never dream of being. Where she stumbles face first into love and lets herself take it over completely, I am cautious and protective of my own heart. Knowing that I will never have the affection of the man I care so deeply for, I spare myself from the heartbreak by avoiding him as much as possible. Even though it hurts, I feel like it works.

Where Rebekah is romantic and a dreamer at heart, Klaus is lively and adventurous. He has an imagination so wide I never grow bored of his stories, and on better nights around the fire pit, I love to listen to the stories he makes up. He uses different voices for the characters and never fails to build up the tension. Had I been allowed to participate in sword fighting, I would have asked him to teach me, but my mother would never approve.

For some reason, after what happened to Henrik, I feel like everything is different now. Klaus is still the same; the way he walks next to me, his eyes are as blue as they were before, the top of my head still reaches his shoulders, but his presence is different. Something is off and I can't put my finger on it. Maybe I'm just imagining it, maybe it's because I haven't seen him for a while.

''So, you and your siblings have been ill, I understand?'' I ask him as we walk along the border of our village and the woods. He nods in response, his hands behind his back and a smile resting on his face.

''Unfortunately, but we have fully recovered. My mother told me you came by to look for us,'' he replies.

''I did,'' I say with a nod, ''I am glad you have made a full recovery.''

The conversation feels forced and unnatural and I suddenly feel a somewhat anxious feeling settle in my stomach. What if things have changed so drastically after what happened, that our friendship wouldn't be the same anymore? I couldn't bear to think that I would lose one of my friends, especially not now that Tatia was still missing—

''Do you know anything about Tatia's whereabouts?'' I ask him quickly, looking up at him with hope in my eyes. I see him clench his jaw, which leads me to believe that he actually has, even though I was only going on a whim.

''No.''

I blink, not having expected that answer. ''You…have not seen her anywhere? She has been missing ever since you and your siblings fell ill,'' I explain. I don't believe him when he shakes his head.

''I see…'' I say as distrust settles in my mind. Something has most definitely changed about Niklaus, and I fear that we will never be the friends that we used to be.

''What of Elijah, he surely must know where she is,'' I continue as it suddenly comes to mind that he especially would want to get to the bottom of this.

''What is it with your fascination for my brother?'' Klaus asks harshly, catching me slightly off guard.

''I…asked about Tatia,'' I start, but he stops me by grabbing my arm. His grip is firm and hurts slightly, and I try to pull my arm free.

''You are hurting me—''

''Do not avoid my question. What is so special about Elijah that makes every woman fall at his feet, what qualities does he have that I do not possess?''

His eyes are locked on mine, and I roughly pull my arm back. He releases me, but we remain staring at each other.

''Well first of all, he does not grab a woman like that,'' I spit back, and Klaus purses his lips slightly in frustration. ''What has gotten into you?'' I continue, not used to this behavior of Klaus at all.

''Perhaps I am surprised by the utterly pointless feelings you still have for my brother after he has clearly shown his preference for someone else,'' he replies, and by his expression I can tell that he knows he struck a nerve. I feel anger bubbling up in my stomach and I raise my hand to strike him across the cheek, but he grabs my wrist before I can. I raise my other hand, but he grabs that wrist as well, then pushes me harshly against the tree behind me. I wince, my shoulder brushing by the bark of the tree harshly and I can feel that it left a nasty scratch, but I don't focus on that.

''Klaus, let go of me!'' I demand, anger in my eyes. He has never acted like this before and his entire demeanor has taken me by surprise.

''You do not command me,'' he says in a low, threatening voice, his eyes staring into mine, and even though I want to yell at him, to tell him to let go of me again, my breath catches in my throat and I can't bring myself to say it.

His gaze shifts from my eyes to my shoulder and my eyes grow wide as I see ill looking veins appear around his eyes, and the whites of his eyes become bloodshot.

''K-Klaus,'' I stammer, not sure if I am hallucinating or not. ''Your eyes…''

He ignores me and leans down to my neck, inhaling my scent. ''You frighten me…' I whisper in a plea to make him stop. I cry out when I feel something pierce my neck harshly— _did he just bite me?!_

I scream and Klaus pulls back, his mouth and chin stained with my dark red blood. He presses his hand against my mouth to muffle my scream, then dives back in and continues to drink. I can feel adrenaline rushing through my body and my heart pounds in my ears, and I know that trying to get out of his grip is impossible—he is much too strong. Out of desperation I do the only thing I can think of doing: I bite in his hand. My teeth pierce his skin and I taste the metallic substance on my tongue. It almost makes me gag, but thankfully it did the trick. He lets me go, momentarily startled by what I did, and I take the chance to run away as fast as I can. Perhaps if I run fast enough without looking back I—

Klaus appears in front of me and I collide with him hard. He puts his hands on either side of my head and looks into my eyes. I have never seen so much anger inside of him, and I suddenly fear for my life.

''That was not wise,'' he tells me, then twists my head to the side.

* * *

The ground feels cold under my damp dress and I immediately feel like everything around me is out of place. I hear leaves rustling right next to my ear, but when I open my eyes there is nothing near me to be seen. An owl hoots in the distance, yet it might as well be sitting on my shoulder, it sounds that loud. I sit up and despite the pitch black darkness around me, I can actually see where I am. I am still in the spot where Klaus and I had been before I blacked out. There is no sign of Klaus anywhere—he must have gone back to the village by now, and God—Klaus! I bring my hand up to my neck and feel my own dried blood on my neck, but no trace of a wound anywhere. It doesn't hurt anymore either. I shake my head a little in confusion and sit up. It must be the middle of the night by now.

I get up on my feet and start walking back to the village, but I slowly come to a halt again. Klaus had bit me. He had drunk my blood. He had knocked me out. His eyes had not been his own, he looked possessed. He had looked a demon, something had taken over him and quite possibly the rest of his family too. I stand there, momentarily in panic, unsure of what to do. After a minute or so, I start walking again. I need to make sure my family is okay, I have to. What if he attacks them too, what if he kills one of them, why am I so _hungry_?!

That is when I smell it. I have never smelt anything so appetizing before. It hung warm, thick and salty in the air. I follow the smell, my mouth salivating, and stop when I reach a little cottage I don't recognize. It isn't a part of our village and I don't think I've ever been this far into the woods. I approach the cottage, unable to resist the smell, and look through the window. A man sits on a stool, his chest bare and a wound in his shoulder. A woman stands behind him and cleans the wound gently with a damp cloth. I fixate on the redness and it is all I can focus on. I manage to tear my gaze away from the sight, but only to walk to the door and open it. The man and woman look up, clearly startled by my sudden entrance, and before either of them can do anything, I bare my teeth and hiss. I leap forward and tackle the man to the ground. I sink my teeth into the wound and fresh blood pours out, filling my mouth. The man screams in pain and the woman in fear, and they both try to fight me off. I kick away the woman, hitting her in her stomach, and she stumbled back and falls to the ground. I have the man pinned to the ground as I drink, unable to stop myself. It tastes like the absolute best delicacy in the world and I don't notice that the man has stopped moving until his blood flow stops and I have drank most of his blood.

I get to my feet again and look down at the sight before me. My hunger slowly drifts away, making place for realization. What have I done…?

* * *

''Nik, you have to feed.''  
Rebekah's voice is soft and caring as she holds out a cup for him. He takes the cup from her but doesn't drink the blood. He stares ahead, as he has done ever since he got back from that stroll in the woods.

''She is right, Niklaus. You cannot keep blaming yourself for what happened,'' Elijah adds calmly. Oh how wrong they are.

''She is dead. She died because of me,'' Klaus says, barely audible.

''That is not true, Klaus. Her death was not your fault, nor was Henrik's. You are lucky you got away yourself—''

''Nonsense, sister. They cannot harm us anymore. I should have protected her.''

If he hadn't known better, he would have believed his own lies. How could he tell his siblings that he killed her? He hadn't even recognized himself, he hardly remembered what happened at all. But the feeling of snapping her neck, the sound of her lifeless body falling to the ground—he would never forget that. He had taken the easy way out, he knew that. To blame it on the wolves, nobody was going to question that. It was something he'd have to live with for the rest of his now immortal life.

''Please brother, drink. Before you lose control and draw even more attention to yourself and us.'' Klaus knows his brother is right and drinks the blood in his cup. He tries to focus on anything but his thoughts of last night, as he would surely start crying and breaking things out of rage and regret if he let himself. The girl he never realized he cared so deeply for, the less obvious choice next to the stunning beauty of Tatia. The girl he now longs for like he never longed for anyone before. And he had killed her.

* * *

I sit, my back against the cold stone of the back of the cave, and I wait. I don't know how many hours of the day there are left, but I am safe here. After killing the man I knew I couldn't go back to the village. I can't risk killing one of my siblings or parents, and besides, walking around during the day causes so much agony to my skin that I can't bear going outside except during nightfall. So I wait out my days, hidden in the shadows, and go out at night, looking for blood and exploring the world that had always been forbidden territory.

I find myself wishing that I had someone with me, anyone, to help me understand what is happening. Why I crave blood, why I can't let sunlight touch me, why I heal immediately after getting hurt. I'm not a witch, so where is all this magic coming from? I wish Klaus was here so I could ask him, he is after all the one who must have done this to me. The bite, it must have been the bite. But even he was able to walk around in the sunlight, so perhaps it was different for him.

I have to make sense of it myself, find out what is happening to me on my own. I am alone.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has commented and left sweet reviews! To the person who said something along the lines of ''your OC is such an idiot, she runs off every time Elijah talks to her''; I completely agree with you, and thankfully that leaves nice big opportunities for character development. But: if you don't like how it's written, please save yourself the trouble of reading and reviewing, because it's only a waste of your own time. Constructive criticism however, is more than welcome! Until next chapter.**


End file.
